Una breve eternidad
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Guerra, es un odio y el odio lleva a más odio. Desconfianza crece en todos y envenena su alma. En el campo de batalla reinan las muertes sin sentido, sólo odio no hay héroes en una guerra


NOTA DE AUTOR: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS SUS DERECHOS VAN DIRIGIDOS A KISHIMOTO- SENSEI

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO WHAT IF DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS.

CAPITULO ÚNICO: GUERRA CIVIL.

La luz de la mañana inundó su cuarto llenándolo de colores, un nuevo día había llegado pero la realidad era tan agobiante que casi prefería el mundo de los sueños, un mundo sin tanto dolor, pero no se podía quedar dormido para siempre y el lo sabía.

De poco a poco abrió sus ojos obscuros, profundos, marchitos...

Se dio el lujo de quedarse unos momentos así y luego se paró de su camastro, el olor a sangre combinado con medicinas y humo se mezclaron creando un único e inconfundible aroma... guerra.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Era tan simple y tan cotidiano, pero a la vez algo tan complicado y difícil de explicar, se resumía en una simple palabra que aparece en un torso de papel llamado diccionario pero una vez que se experimenta es muy profundo y difícil de cambiar; desconfianza.

Su mirada inexpresiva se pasó por el suelo de madera lleno de pergaminos, vendas manchadas un color carmín, velas derretidas, armas y libros. Camino hasta situarse frente a un espejo, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, se dio cuenta de lo pálida que era su piel, de sus heridas que se expandían por todo su trozo desnudo, sus enormes ojeras y su castaño cabello suelto.

Habia estado casi seguro de que los altos mandos le habrían mandado a acabar con su propio clan, y el sin dudarlo lo habría aceptado pero por cosas de la vida se habían tardado demasiado haciendo esa elección y una guerra civil, mejor llamada un golpe de estado había empezado.

Fanfic

Pasó sus manos por su cabellera medio enredada y con un cepillo se comenzó a peinar mecánicamente, en realidad estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las acciones que realizaba como en cualquier mañana.

Tomó una liga de su bolsillo y se hizo una coleta baja, de cualquier forma no serviría ya cambiar de bando, el golpe de estado ya se estaba llenando al cabo y simplemente no eran sólo los Uchihas los que buscaban este gran cambio sino que ahora varias personas de varios clanes se habían aliado con ellos.

Pero el, Uchiha Itachi, el genio de su clan que alguna vez había sido doble espía sólo tenía una misión en mente y esa era proteger a su hermano menor.

Se cambió de ropa a su uniforme ambu ya que este era el más adecuado para pelear, aunque no le gustaba la idea de una guerra civil.

Recogió y metió en su bolsillo cosas como sellos, Kunais, bombas, píldoras del soldado, vendas y cadenas.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz dulce y protectora pero a la vez cansada y ronca, efectivamente era la voz de su madre, la voz del ser que hubiera asesinado a sangre fría si se le hubiera dado la orden.

Con firmes pasos salió de su cuarto ya preparado para el combate que desde las primeras horas de la mañana se estaba librando en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, al alzar la mirada descubrió a una joven sentada en la mesa del comedor.

— Itachi, ya me cansaba de esperarte– le dijo con una sonrisa brillante, la joven tenía cabello obscuro ondulado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su estatura era promedio y su piel acanalada además de sus ojos blancos.

—Maríana...- la saludo vagamente el chico mientras tomaba asiento, siempre tenía esa personalidad, era su novia, una chica de la familia principal del clan Hyuga y aunque su nombre era extraño al igual que toda ella Itachi se acabo enamorándose .  
>Estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo pues había abandonado su clan para apoyar la causa de los Uchihas y por esta sola acción había dejado de ser Mariana Hyuga y Fugaku le había dado el apellido de una Uchiha.<p>

En definitiva otra alma que el hubiera acabado con la orden del Hokage.

Itachi estaba seguro de que habría acabado con todo su clan, todo su clan esepto...

—Nii-san- hablando del Rey de Roma un pequeño niño apareció en la puerta viendo a su hermano con esos ojos cálidos y grandes.

—Sasuke-kun- lo llamo Mariana con una sonrisa y lo resivio entre sus brazos, Itachi se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras la chica le revolvía el cabello a su pequeño hermano.

No se dio cuenta de cuando su novia se retiró de su casa para dirigirse al campo de batalla, cuando dejo sus pensamientos de lado Sasuke estaba jugando con una niña.

Su hermano parecía feliz, tan despreocupado...  
>La niñita de cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas era Taro, era su prima dos años mayor que el, generalmente ambos se quedaban en casa siendo cuidados por Mikoto mientras se desarrollaba la guerra por el poder.<p>

El mayor se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a su hermano, como siempre le dijo este que se cuidará y el le respondió con un golpe sito en la frente.

Luego se dirigió afuera de la casa, en los últimos meses habían avanzado y se habían hecho con la mitad del territorio pero con un descuido su situación podía cambiar dramáticamente por lo que no podían dejar nada a la suerte.

La guerra se expandía por todo el lugar, el odio que sólo ocasionaba más odio, la sangre de inocentes derramada... Muertes sin sentido en el campo de batalla, no hay héroes en una guerra sólo muertes y odio.

Camino, corrió y salto entre los árboles hasta llegar con su escuadrón asignado .  
>Veinte Uchihas, tres hyugas, cuatro niñas más y un terrorista... ¿Terrorista? Si, lo habían contratado para ganar la guerra y su relación era... Entre mala y nefasta, desde el primer momento en que se vieron y este le demostró sus técnicas que el decía eran arte y el al no mostrar reacción alguna se gano su odio.<p>

—¿Cuales son las órdenes, hum?- pregunto el rubio con una mescla de emoción y aburrimiento reflejado en su tono de voz, era ese tipo de personas que matan a quien no están de acuerdo con ellas y cumplirá misiones sanguinarias.

—La misión es simple- comenzó a explicar Itachi ante la mirada de todos a su cargo- tenemos que cubrir el terreno sur de la hoja y asegurar su custodia, la misión son 30 kilómetros para nuestro escuadrón pero si podemos más entonces avanzaremos, como ya saben sean lo más cuidadosos posibles, no podemos permitirnos perder vidas, si ven a alguien en problemas y pueden ayudar entonces aganlo, utilizan cualquier método que no ponga en peligro vidas de más — al decir esto último su vista se centró en el joven artista y luego continuo– eso es todo.

—Tan expresivo como siempre- susurro con molestia el rubio mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Itachi... ¿Por qué? Bueno, al ser de los más poderosos del escuadrón el junto con el moreno y dos más se encargaban de los peligros.

Con una señal muda de Itachi los ninjas se despejaron y la batalla comenzó, al ser los invasores contaron con el factor sorpresa pero por lo mismo estaban en desbentaja por no conocer el terreno.

Las estatuas voladoras de arcilla tomaron desprevenidos a varios ninjas que explotaron al instante, el rubio al lado de su jefe amasaba un conjunto blanco con las bocas de sus manos y salían serpientes y búhos que atacaban, herían y mataban.

El chico pelinegro se dio unos instantes para examinar a su compañero, incluso con meses trabajando con el aún no se acostumbraba a tan explosiva personalidad, sus facciones suaves y su cabellera larga, su forma de vestir y esos ojos azules... Si no fuera por su voz habría jurado que era una chica tan inofensiva como mortal.

Haciendo sellos con las manos se dirigió con gran velocidad al que parecía ser el líder, por infortunio Hyuga. Su lucha comenzó, patada, golpe, golpe, defensa y contraataque, esquivaba y defendía, atacaba y lanzaba Kunais.  
>El ojinegro salto para atrás formando sellos con las manos a la vez que con su boca lanzaba varias bolas de fuego, que eran esquivados por el del Byakugan.<p>

Otra vez pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que el Uchiha estaba en desventaja, le dio a un clon suyo que exploto causándole unas cuantas heridas.

Se estaban comenzando a cansar de la pelea y se les acababa el chakra, otra pelea a corta distancia cuando de repente el Hyuga callo al suelo y el sello en su frente se desvaneció, al caer el pelinegro vio a unos metros un joven rubio que sonría con suficiencia...

Pero en ese instante un ninja del bando contrario se apareció en sus espaldas, antes de que Deidara pudiera hacer algo o reacciónar un Kunai atravesó su espalda, el pelinegro rápidamente activando la habilidad que por el momento sólo tenía el asesino al ninja cubriéndolo de llamas negras.

No era posible que el chico fuera tan descuidado y terco como para dejar de prestar atención en una guerra, aunque no le agradará en nada como líder tenía que tratar de que nadie muriera.

Al parecer el terreno ya había sido conquistado por su escuadrón, ahora venía el tiempo para poner trampas, guardias, recargar chakra y cuidar a los heridos.

El genio Uchiha tubo que ayudar a caminar al rubio para llegar al frente medico donde el mismo lo tubo que atender siendo inspeccionado por la mirada de reproche del terrorista.

¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Fácil, además de que eran polos opuestos el lo confundió con una chica cuando se conocieron y lo intento explotar...

Mientras atendía las heridas pensaba en todo el terreno que les faltaba por cubrir y lo peor de todo, en cualquier momento otra aldea se aprovecharia de la situación actual de Konoha y ¡pum! Guerra Ninja...

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, era cuestión de una breve eternidad y todos lo sabían...


End file.
